Loving a Veela
by Ms ITK
Summary: UPDATED Draco is a Veela. Hermione is part of a secret organisation. Will Hermione learn to love him all while war is looming over Hogwarts?
1. Chapter One: Draco

**Chapter One: Draco**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Thank you for opening this story. I really appreciate it**

Draco Malfoy lay in the foetal position in his four-poster in the boy's dormitories; he was soaked in sweat and shaking violently. The faint ticking of the clock in the hall way stuck round to 3 minutes past midnight and an inhuman scream shattered the deserted halls of Hogwarts.

Clutching desperately at the sheets Draco stared at the stonewalls of the Slytherin houserooms. His pupils were dilated and chest heaved as his throat tightened.

Pulse quickening he slowly became aware of his predicament. The gene that had some evaded the present owner of the Malfoy fortune had not skipped his son and heir. Draco realised he was a Veela that much was clear by the fact he had just turning, it was no coincidence that it was on his seventieth birthday, the traditional day for Veela inheritance.

He sat up and remembered his father telling him as an infant that his Grandmother and Grand-da on his Dads side of the family were both Veela. Apparently it was some huge embarrassment to the family.

Draco lay drenched in sweat unable to move glad he hadn't returned home for the summer holidays. Dumbledore had asked if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts because of his father's recent demise and on going trial.

However he knew he had been lonely this summer, no people except Snape, Mcgongle, Pomfey and Dumbledore stayed the full holidays, after all the were the only permanent residents. Thanking the Gods he would be left in peace Draco rolled over to a more comfortable position.

It was then that the door to the dorms was flung open. A man dressed in black with a tired annoyed expression on his face stared to the young Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy did you hear a noise coming from this area of the castle?" The potions master Professor Snape asked.

The young Malfoy looked up at the potions master whom upon seeing his face drew an intake of breath and glided to Draco's side. The professor felt his Godsons head for signs of fever and found all in abundance.

Still drenched in sweat and now shaking violently a more than ill Draco arrived in the hospital wing. He was levitated on to the bed by Snape before Madame Pomfey the school mediwitch scuttled over to his side.

Twenty minutes later she turned to Snape "Fetch then headmaster, it seems we have an ill veela. Oh and hurry he isn't keeping his food down at all." she said to Snape as she tried to feed Draco a stomach calming potion as he had started throwing up.

When Dumbledore had arrived a sight that chilled him to the bone, Draco crouching in the corner, greeted him, tears running down his pale face sweat coving his body, shaking and mumbling to himself.

"Draco, look at me." the headmaster whispered softly. The distressed veela turned its face to the source of the noise. Silver eyes looked at Dumbledore but did not see him.

Draco terrified by his blindness whimpered like the lost animal he was.

Dumbledore walked to Draco's side. "Sleep." The Veela immediately followed the command. Lifting him with surprising easy Dumbledore place the adolescent Veela on the bed.

Taking the chair he sat by the boy. Snape turned to the headmaster but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Remarkable defences wouldn't you say Severus, the moment it get ill the Veela rejects food and attempted to raise their body temperature in a attempt kill what every virus or bacterium in its system." Dumbledore nodded at the curled up boy.

"He did this himself?" Severus Snape asked. The old man merely nodded.

"It's stressful being turned, but I imagine it's more so if you know you will not get support once turned." Madame Pomfey mumbled.

"Lucius." Was all Snape could say as he surveyed the trembling boy.

Three days had passed and Draco was now drinking broth, however he still did throw up everything else. He had spent the last day and a half in the library with full permission to read in the restricted section on Veelas and what it meant to be one.

He was finding the subject quite interesting. He would have a 'mate' for life, a bit like a soul mate he figured, but with his senses tuned in he could find her a lot quicker than humans. Then again a lot depended on him finding her before he turned eighteen. If he didn't find her he would apparently lose the will to live (at this point he snorted) and either commit suicide (frowned) or fall in to a state of insanity known as Iccubitus (raised eyebrow suspiciously).

Draco looked up from the book and noticed a blackboard at the end of the library used when subject teachers actually brought people to the library during class time. Strangely he noted the date in the top right-hand corner. Three weeks until the school year resumed it usual trudging routine. Lazily Draco pondered what event would take place in his final year as a student at Hogwarts. Obviously his life had dramatically changed but would his new senses hinder or help him?

Meh, he was tired from another day of doing practically nothing. He got up shakily and walked out of the library to find a warm place to sleep. He noted that these sudden urges would spring on him, strange bouts of hunger or extreme thirst, drowsiness. He told Pomfey who told him that the reason he was only feeling ill rather than having immeadiate focused senses, was his body had to develop them first. She told him that within either a month or less he would have full controll and possession of his new senses.

Entring the Slytherin common room Draco headed towards the stairs, the Bloody Baron passing though him freezing him to the bone. Anger at the ghost, he turned abandoniung the cool collected image he had been trying to cultivate by throwing the nearesty object (a lamp on a coffee table) at the baron. He stormed up stairs to rifled up to sleep now.

"Mood swings." Muttered the wizened old headmaster to the offened ghost. As the baron raged about Draco's temper

**Review? Please I have muffins for those who do?**


	2. Chapter Two: Hermione

**Chapter Two: Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Still reading! Yay Thanks :) Grins like a Hamster**

Three weeks of fun in the city remained for Hermione. She was staying with her parents in London. No holiday this year as her parents had insisted on bringing her to the capital so they could meet other boring dentists at the some convention for oral hygiene.

However despite her parent's best efforts to ruin her summer Hermione was allowed to go out each Friday and Saturday night as long as she came home before eleven. During the day she could go shopping or to her favourite haunt the Library.

She had several main places to hang out in London.

Firstly The Library of Knowledgeable Magic's- a cosy yet large building that lay undiscovered by the muggles and vastly under used and ignored by the wizarding world. She liked that way.

That's where she had met some holiday friends. Morgan the middle aged owner of the Library and her sister Liberty slightly younger who owned a string of ice cream shops. They had taken her to her next place

Secondly The House of Candles-which was actually a witching club. The select circle allowed in their shared experiences and wisdom with others. There were about thirty members and at night their friends came to party, as guest couldn't part take in the knowledge circle.

Hermione had become the youngest member one night when one of the oldest member (not a day under sixty) ran in crying describing a death eater attack on her muggle born step sister who had later died.

Hermione had been cool collected and had related a summoning spell to the circle so they could find the criminal. After the success in finding him and handing him over to the relevant authorities she had been praised. The last place was close to the tall white building of the house of Candles.

Thirdly The Scarlet and Magenta Shop of Charms- A shop owned by Morgan's friends and Hermione's fellow Candle members. She got a discount!

The way Hermione saw the world was that if she was unable to do magic outside of school she could still live parts of her life in the magical world. Ron did.

However she was getting more worried. When she returned to Hogwarts surly she would have to give up the house of candles and settle back into a routine? She told Ron and Harry her dilemma when she visited the order for a weekend. Harry told her if it really meant that much to her then Dumbledore would find a way.

Ron said, "Yeah, Harry's right, just butter him up by saying what an educational experience it is. After all few people have been accepted in to the inner circle." but 'buttering Dumbledore up' as Ron put it was exactly what Hermione was nervous about.

The reason was he had away been so off hand recently, well it was obvious that his mind was in a completely different place each time she spoke with him at Grimmuald Place. Maybe he had a lot on his mind?

So she decided it would be good if she sent him a letter that way he would have time to deal with it when he was not working.

Yes that what she would do. She got up from her bed and went to find her messenger bag. She left the hotel her family were staying in and took the now familiar route to Morgan's Library.

Opening the Beautiful craved wooden doors to the town house she past stone statues of Pixies, Fairies, Elves, Nymphs (Water and Wood ones) and other magical creatures. The overall affect these beautiful white statues gave the narrow, dark, painted murky purple hallway was lovely clutter.

Hermione smiled lovingly the unstable piles of books in the hallway (some with forgotten coffee mugs on top, or half burnt candles). She was a bit of a 'collect it, store it' freak. Ron had actually started calling her Squirrel, she quite liked it.

She reached a beaded curtain with wafts of smoke come out, Hermione paused then her nose picked up the scent of incense. Relaxed and feel ever so slightly foolish she walked through the beaded curtain into a larger square shaped hall (same colour as before).

There was a choice of three doors, all identical (except the one on the left had a strange claw shaped hole). Each on the three walls. The one in front of her lead to the library which was painted in midnight blue, the one on the left a small toilet in a violent shade of Red, finally the one on her right lead to the coffee lounge a murky shade of brown with an accent of grey.

She walked to the wooden door in front of her and pushed it open, walking into the magically enlarged library. It was the size of a small church hall. The smell of musty books and fresh tea floated to her.

Morgan arrived from an unknown door behind a tapestry.

"Mione, you're here, I been waiting for you." Puzzled Hermione looked at her. "Here it looks like you are Miss Popular with owls." She pointed to the ceiling where, perched on the rafter (painted black) were three well cared for owls. Well two were perched one was whizzing in circles around the room.

On seeing Hermione, Pig flew at top speed into her waiting hand. Holding a wriggling Pig she turned to Morgan. "Tea?" she said hopefully.

Grinning she speed away leaving Hermione with an owl and a parchment laden bag.

Hermione found a desk in the windowless hall and on pulling out the chair had to push a fat tired looking cat out of her bed. Yawning the cat stretched and trotted to the comfortable sofa near the constantly burning fire.

A tap caught Hermione attention away from Pig, and then another and more, faster they came…tap, tap, and tap.

Then Hermione heard something that sounded like a person moving in the chimney. Rain, thought the logical Hermione and set upon wrestling with Pig for the letter.

She won and then opened it.

_Hey! _

_It's me Ron! Forget me yet? Well I'll forgive you bet you are in the library. Meh. How summer? I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts though. _

_Also could you look up a book for me? It's called "The Listed Societies for The Prevention of Cruelty to Muggles." and it's by Claudia Strompton._

_Anyhoo, if you find it then cool bring it to School! Please!_

_If you haven't already guessed it so we can check to see if the order has forgotten the Goblins for the SECOND time. -Lame huh, we need all the armies we can get on our side, no matter how flammable they are!_

_This is War! (Wish they would take us three seriously though)_

_See You at Kings Cross!_

_Ron._

Grinning like a mad woman she folded the parchment and fishing in her bag got out a folder with doodles all over it. Opening it she put the letter in.

Hermione didn't have a diary but she had a folder instead that way she could put letter or useful plans in there.

This year's was baby pink colour; she always got her mum to buy her a new one for her birthday, tradition.

Another owl flew down as Pig left the table. Hedwig.

She landed gracefully and looked at Hermione with soulful eyes. It was then that Morgan arrived back with a mug of tea and a chocolate digestive.

"Mione, Liberty's car is acting up again- she got stuck in Glastonbury I'll only be fifteen minutes but it rain cats and mongeese so look after the house. Yeah?" Chanted a depressed Morgan.

"Yep, Yep, Yep" sang Hermione. She slipped the scolding hot tea and untied the leather strap that held Hedwig's burden.

_Mioney,_

_Don't know if you got Ron's letter but could you look up other organisations too? I mean this is war is going to affect everyone, despite what some think, it is a lose lose situation._

_Those who haven't lost anyone will. Please do some thing (Not like handing out pamphlets or card like with SPEW-you did attract the wrong sort of attention!)_

_Well got to go and help the twins wash up._

_Harry_

_P.S. wish you were enjoying Grimmual with us!_

"Sarcastic Loser, honestly the 'wrong' sort of attention!" she smile fondly at Harry's letter before placing it in her diary folder.

Then snapping some of the biscuit for Hedwig and herself she beckoned the other owl.

This was an unknown owl, old and grey but with twinkling eyes. "Dumbledore" she muttered observantly under her breath. The bird obediently stretched out its leg to her.

She took the letter.

**I would like to thank my silent readers. However I do wish that someone would review me…anyone?**


	3. Chapter Three: Hermione

**Chapter Three: Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, thanks for reading.**

Looking at the letter the stately, old school owl had brought her it was easy to see it wasn't a book list. It was to thin and the booklist usually came about a week before school started. So intrigued by it unknown contents she torn the envelope open and read.

_Dear Miss H. Granger,_

_The school of Hogwarts would like to ask you assistance in light of your recent efforts to future our school and it's pupils. So the staff and I would like to ask you to accept the position of Head Girl._

_Also we find our selves in a rather unusual dilemma, Mr D. Malfoy your Head Boy has been taken ill recently and so for preparations for the start of term we ask you to come to the school a few days earlier than the main train._

_A portkey for your safe return to Hogwarts will be set up in the form of a used aerosol at Piccadilly Station, on the 26th of August . Thank you for your co operation in this sensitive matter._

_Your Sincerley,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Slightly stunned by the letter she sat back in her chair for a moment or two. The springing into action she started writing a letter to Harry (she knew Harry would tell Ron everything). Calling Hedwig down she gave her the remainer of the chocolate digestive and attacted the letter for Harry.

She glupped the rapidly cooling tea down then pratically running to the referance shelves she started looking for all books that could be any use in the war.

Finally booked up Hermione sat back at the desk, remebering what she had come here for in the first place she started to write to Dumbledore explaining in full detail the 'Secret Circle of Candles' and the library. Then looking up she realised thst she was owlless.

Suddenly from no where the Hogwarts Owl came soaring back to her. she smiled and attacted the letter. She watched as it flew away, smiling as the shape got smaller and smaller.

Tired she settled down to reading on the older battles with dark magic and spirits. It was while before the rain stopped. And Hermione was on her fifth book when a noise starled her.

"Dark Stuff. Why you reading about that Mione, I am sure they don't teach that at you school do they?" It was Liberty, Morgan's sister. Hermione relaxed and turned giving Liberty a warm hug.

She sighed "Well I was curious I guess, and well some-friends and I were concerned about the possible war with Lord … Lor…Tom Riddle." she added in a whisper. Liberty nodded understandingly.

"Look if your that worried bring it up at the House of Candles tonight, okay?" She smile down at the girl. Then looked back at the books. "You might find more on the net, oh and don't be afaid to approach them, send them an e-mail!"

Hermione looked confused but realise the Liberty was talking about the list of societies she had copied down on the notepad. "Do you think I could ask the House of Candles, you know if they would fight?" she asked.

"I don't know you seem to know them better than me, and I have been one for at least fifthteen years!" Liberty smiled

"Libby that's not true but, I'll ask to night. Oh and look at this," Hermione fished under the completely covered desk and found Dumbledore's letter "weird huh?"

"Well I hope your friend is okay." Libby said handing back the paper and looking suitably concerned.

"We aren't friends and I don't hope he is okay. I mean not on deaths door but just, well you know in a little pain for once." Hermione stated bitterly.

Smiling Libby told Hermione she had to un-pack and de-mud from Glastonbury Festival. Hermione watched her friend who was thirty something (slight acting like a 16yr old) with purple dreadlocks and dark brown eyes disappear though a doorway.

Hermione sat one a dark red velet chair in a darker green room. The House of Candles had the same stlye as the library, dark rich colours all in matt on walls. And simlar furniture. She was in a room about the size of your average garden which resembled to an extent and mix of sitting room and the Divination classroom. However in this room the smell of potions hung in the air. Chants long time spoken, spells all significant and of great power all you could taste in the very fibre of the House.

There were about thirty chairs all together some had ocupants like Hermione's and other remained empty. Once all the chairs pushed back this room could be used for any magical purpose.

She survey the people she had now become familiar with Scarlet and Magenta the twins that owned the spell shop sat together on a dark blue sofa. Both with dark auburn hair that hung straight to their sholders, violent blue eyes and pale skin.

Mogan with her trademark black curls to just below her ears and brown eyes like her purple haired sister. And some others including:

Quinn Hampshar a blue eyed, black haired young version of Snape, minus temper and crooked nose. He was quite good looking in fact, and funny Hermione remebered. He was about twenty and called her little lion (mainly because of her firey attitude and her house at Hogwarts).

Then there was Callie Margarette, she was about the same age as Hermione's mum and looked like a low rate version of Madonna with green hair.

Then Jessica Forbes a Gwen Stefani, with the same style and the dreamy nature of Luna Lovegood.

Hermione as you can tell always saw people as who they looked like.

The last one she knew well was an middle aged man call Buttons Hue (His Parents had loved muggle cloths and had called his sister Bobble, so he considered 'Buttons' as a lucky escape.). He was always making jokes and reminded Hermione of the Weasley twins only slightly bald and a lot older.

She knew she had to address the club soon and the sound of the dancing below in the main club was starting to annoy her. Just when she was going down to tell the DJ to turn off the music she heard someone mutter a silencing spell and the room grew still.

It was an elder of the House of Candles. The elders had set it up and although not much was know about them they were reconisable by their black robes and red trims. There was always one at each meeting.

The elder turned the the group in the chairs and picked up a hand bell from a coffee table next to him. He rung it and the already silent crown of people looked expectant.

"Hear us, for we are the House of Candles, the light in darkness and the shelter from the storms. Hear you, the crys of the many screaming for salvation in dark times. Hear them, and learn their wisdom share their power and defeat injustice. I call this meeting open. First speaks witch Hermione." The elder resighted. Hermione sat shocked she had even said she wanted to speak.

But she did want to speak, so she walked to the elder as the House clapped her arrival. The elder smile and tolder to say everything slowly and clearly. She nodded and took her place by the coffee table.

"House. House be silent." She said the command to listening. Abutly the noise stopped. " I come to you with two important messages. Firstly I will be leaving you soon," there were stunned gasps for the people, Buttons lent over to Magenta and whispered something, Quinn stared at her looking more than a little shocked.

"…I will be leaving temporiary to go to school." There was restored order and the House realised that one of their number wasn't rejecting them. "I have written to my headmaster asking him to allow me to continue to come to the meeting via portkey." The elder held up a hand to silence Hermione.

"Wizard Quinn responds."

Quinn stood and looking directly at Hermione said "We can set up any travel arrangements required." He nodded and sat again. She smiled.

"Thank you and I await Headmaster's responce. But travelling isn't my main concern tonight. As some of your number know, I am Harry Potter's best friend. And as such I have worked with the Order of the Phonix on a number of occasions. However my friends and I feel there is more to be done in the event of a Dark War arising." The audience listened Scarlet lent foreward encoragingly and Morgan smiled for her to continue.

"There has already been attacts on muggles, that we know, I ask the House to form together and train in the event of flighting for the freedom and equality that I know is centred in all our hearts." She stood looking at the auidence, for a horrible moments she was suspended by their silence. Then:

Applause sounded from every corner some people stood in her honour other threw their hats up in the air.

Smiling she returned to her seat. "House. House be silent." The elder responed smiling at the young witch. "We find ourselve in agreement with witch Hermione's preposal. Training for the event of war will commence. Bring spells and teach each meeting. An army will we be." The way the people spoke in the meetings always reminded Hermione of Yoda in Star Wars.

"We will call the absent to us for all meetings and start recuiting the finest witches and wizards to our number. However let it be known that we do not work for the Order, we work with the Order, we are separate and just as powerful." The elder stated.

Hermione had to agree with this. If the Order started sticking their nose in then so would the ministry eventually and the whole thing would be ruined.

The rest of the night was spend talking about stageries and uniforms the army could wear, there was even a disscussion of certain war crys they could use. Clearly the House had a lot of work to do but with all in such enutheasism she had no doubt they would be formiddable to the Dark Lords forces.

"It was in the last war that we fought the Death eaters. We were more prepared for the fighting than the Auoras. however we were less talked about.-Spiders, that's what the Prophet called us. They thought we were revanace spirits from the under world. But it was clear after the war we were a society." Morgan gave Hermione and the other younge member like Quinn a small history lesson in a corner.

Hermione even agreed to having a tatoo on her back, like the dark mark only controlable by the owner. It was a Spider on bottom of her back close to her jean line.

The elder tested the new tatoo and called them, a pleasant heat ran up Hermione's back she smile, Scarlet fell about laughing, choking out between breaths she was ticklish. the elder smiled.

"Different from the dark mark because you can resist it and complete detact your self from the feeling if you concerntate." the elder's voice came though Hermione's mind. "Yes it also means you can communicate telephatically with the rest of the House."the elder stated at the shocked faces.

The rest of the meeting the House learnt and pratised how to use the tattoos. Quinn used his as a novelty asking people for sugar cubes for his tea without speaking.

"The older among us can start communications with other creature to advance out army more." Smiled the elder "Here is a list with member names all read it regularlly to see how much our number is growing." The elder stated. Hermione found a list in her bag. Scanning down she found her name, and smile feeling part of something big.

"Witch Jessica speaks" The elder stated.

"What if a Death eater gets this?" She smiled looking slightly dotty.

"It is blank to anyone who dosen't know the password." Said the elder.

Hermione looked down at the paper the dark red inks ran into pools and formed to spell in neat writing (Hermione's writing strangly) 'Password Please?'. Realising that this was like the Maruader's map she said clearly "Pancakes" the ink swiled and formed 'Accepted Password.'

"As it is yours it writes in your writing, neat huh!" Said Quinn waving his with untidy scrawl on the front. She smiled at her friend.

When she left she told the elder she could come to the next meeting and wouldn't be able to make the next one after that. He told her he would send a visitor to Hogwarts with whatever information that had been decide.

Sounding like Mad Eye Moody he told her to be vigilant and wished her well for the coming week.

**Well what did you think. I know I promise this is a Draco and Hermione fiction but they will meet with in the next chapter. Tell me what you think you wonderful people!**


	4. Chapter Four:Draco and Hermione

**Chapter Four: Draco and Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Wow people are still reading. I am not as repulsive as I thought I was :)**

**Yay!**

Draco

It was late and Draco was sitting up in the boy's dorms finishing his weekly letter to his best friend Blaise. He had filled Blaise in on the Veela details, but in true Blaise fashioned he didn't really seem to mind. Draco knew Blaise was being put under pressure from his father to join the ranks of the Death eaters. He was in the same position a year ago, but then the ministry had seized Malfoy Mansion and incriminating evidence of his father's 'business deals'.

As far as the young Malfoy knew the mansion and it's estate was still under Ministry control. True he wanted his childhood home back but he had learnt from a young age that the wizard that wins is the wizard that waits. An old phase taught to him by his mother.

His mother now lived with his father in the family town house in London. It was large but nothing compared to what living in the mansion had been like. Draco was mainly quite glad he didn't have to go back there for the holidays. His father had recently been in a perpetual state of irritation, and constant shouting had put his mother in a bad mood too.

But he missed his parents, although he would rather go though torture than tell any one, Malfoy pride silenced him. He signed the letter then feeling rather bored he decide to go for a walk around Hogwarts. Coming into his seventh year there were still areas he had never visited.

Still thinking about the pressures Blaise was under he gingerly rubbed his forearm very aware of the dark mark beneath his robes.

He was walking in the northern wing of the castle with no real destination when a door opened to his right. Out of the now open door stepped Professor Dumbledore, he wasn't wearing his usual purple hat but was holding a crumpled letter.

Looking up Dumbledore noticed Draco. "Ah, just the man I was looking for" he exclaimed softly. Looking suitably confused Draco looked up at the wizard "I have asked Miss Granger to return to school early so we can break the news to her before the rest of the school start asking questions. After all it is always good to have two heads rather than one!" He said eyes twinkling in a truly electric manner.

"Why did you tell her?" Draco asked at a loss of what use Hermione was, was she another veela that could tell him about the senses? No impossible she was a mudblood.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "She's you partner." for a horrible moment Draco thought Dumbledore was referring to Hermione being his mate. "She's **Head** girl and you Mr. Malfoy are **Head** boy, congratulations." With that bombshell Dumbledore smiled at the young Malfoy and swept away up an interesting staircase behind a tapestry of 'Joe the Unknown'.

'Fuck' Was the only word in Draco's vocabulary at that second so he opted to stay silent in case Dumbledore heard him.

The 26th of September wheeled round quicker than expected for Draco and Hermione. And with a odd nervous anticipation Draco awaited the arrival of the first female in Hogwarts. Strange you would think that he wanted her to come but the Veela in him had noticed the lack of potential mates and was growing restless.

'Will she notice something is different' or 'is it obvious that I am different' thought spun around in his changeable mind, as he sat in the greenhouse cultivating Epipogium aphyllum Swartz (The Ghost Orchid). He had been told by Snape make it to flower because then he could brew a clarity potion to clear Draco's mind of the animal thought's he had complained of.

Hermione

She woke with a start; it was at least eleven in the morning. 'Must get into proper sleeping pattern for school' she thought groggily. After dragging a brush though her rebellious locks of light brown hair she dressed and ate some toast in the hotels dining room.

Her mother looked at her in proud manner. "Head girl. My little girl, all that responsibility. Do you have any idea how proud we are of you? We love you sweetheart." Hermione smiled but thought darkly about how much work and responsibility there was. In a way she wished she could just be underappreachaited as a student and be left alone to excell at studies and only studies.

She had work so hard. Sometimes she'd cry, how pathetic it was that she would look for glory in books. Books, she remembered the reason she had turned to them in the beginning. A lonely girl with few friends would have two choices each night. Watch T.V. with her predetermined babysitter or read. Her parents always worked weeknights, at the walk-in surgery doing dentistry for the homeless. Charitable maybe but Hermione hate them ignoring her.

Snape was wrong in the first year. You can't brew glory, but it spontaneously explodes on the lucky individual like precious sparks. The closest young Hermione every dreamed to get to glory was in a book. But at the tender age of seventeen she wanted to live the dream. Change her world, she wanted to become an aurora

Hermione sat in a tube with her Mum and Dad. They had been on a bus and walk a little way. Now in the stuffy underground they sat. Surreal all surreal watching people fly away at high speeds.

A brisk walk later and Hermione stood in Piccadilly Station. She scanned the near by floor for aerosols. Finding none she turned to see a bald man wearing shorts and what looked like the best part of a parachute sewed like a huge T-shirt. 'Wizard.' Hermione thought logically, she watched him put down a stray can and walk off looking around him suspiciously.

Hermione kissed her parents goodbye and walked confidently up to the stray can picking it up in her jumper and walked to the loo so no one would see her disappear.

She closed the stall in the urine smelling toilette making sure just to hold it closed so it would open once she was gone. Then she touched the cold surface of the can. She gasped as a rush of cold air and pull somewhere in her tummy dragged her away.

Then as suddenly as it came, it stopped and Hermione opened her slightly watering eyes she stood at the entrance gates to the Hogwarts Castle grounds. She tried to open the gates but they didn't open. She put down her trunk and sat on it waiting.

Then at the very moment she pushed the gate Draco felt something odd. Neither pleasant nor painful just weird. Like a pressure. He ran outside seeing nothing unusual he walked over to Hagrid, who was digging up some potatoes.

"Excuse me." Draco had never like this man much and was often scared when around him so approached him tentively.

Hagrid looked up. 'Poor little boy, told a pack of lies by his own father' Hagrid thought. "Yep?" He looked at the teenager. Draco paused not sure how to phase his thoughts. "Have you noticed anything trying to get into the grounds?"

Hagrid looked rather confused but agitated too. "Go back to the castle, boy." He growled turning away from Draco. Scared by the sudden change in mood Draco left to go back to the great hall.

Hagrid turned Death eater his immediate thought. Death eaters trying to get into Hogwarts. No they couldn't it wouldn't make sense with the Order's tip offs. However still feeling uneasy Hagrid decided it would be useful to check anyway.

He went into his hut and returned brandishing a pink umbrella.

Hermione sat waiting patentially in the shades of an oak. It was getting hot. She concentrated on the House of Candles.

_Is anyone cold?_ She asked to the House using her new telepathy.

_Yes._ Answered a friendly voice, it was Callie the low rate green haired Madonna.

_You want to feel cold Hermione?_ Hermione subconsciously smiled.

_Yes._

_Okay here it comes, see you at the next meeting, hopefully!_ A freezing sensation rolled up Hermione's spine. She shivered sighing happily.

She opened her eyes. Hagrid, she could see him coming, he hadn't seen her. She got up and called him over.

"Mione! Good to see you. We weren't expecting to see you until later." He said unlocking the gate. Hermione eyed the umbrella suspiciously.

"Expecting rain?" She smiled at him. "Dumbledore didn't say a time on his note." Hagrid nodded. "He is quite busy at the moment, with the Order and all. Apparently some new group has decide to fight for them…I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione smiled at her big friend. The gate finally open she hugged him, and muttered "They are working with the Order Hagrid not for them." She released him. "Shall we go up to the castle? Oh, and whats wrong with ferret boy," She blushed forgetting Hagrid was a teacher. "I mean Malfoy."

Hagrid smiled down at her "Nothing's wrong with him. Saw him just a, second ago." Hagrid looked puzzled. "He asked if…did he know you were coming?" Hermione shook her head. They walking up the castle talking quietly in the evening air.

**Draco**

He sat up in one of the many hallways, on a window edge looking over the grounds in the fast disappearing sun. Something whatever had been trying to get in was gone, or at least not trying to get in now.

He turned, "Draco you have to understand that as a Veela you senses are extending. The boundary around your home it seems you can feel. What you have just described is the feeling you'll get every time someone is trying to get in to Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused for breath and to survey the shocked looking boy.

"You mean whenever someone comes in?" Draco asked. Dumbledore nodded before continuing, "It was Miss Granger you felt. "Your probably wondering what will happen at Hogsmeade visits and start of term…" Draco nodded "…you would probably feel dizzy and with those amounts of visitors the staff and I are not sure how safe it would be." Dumbledore paused to check Draco had taken it all in. Then he continued.

"So it is my inclination to preserve an area for you to call you own, that way you will have less distractions and more finely turned to minute changes." Dumbledore looked up. "However that is where my plan falls short, you see ideally you would have your 'safe' area around your bed and the surrounding rooms. You see a busy seventh year's dormitory would fall short…"

Draco interrupted "-But doesn't being Head boy mean you have your own dorm?" Dumbledore nodded appualeding Draco line of thought. A sparkle tinted the unusual silver of his eyes, "I wouldn't be alone would I?"

"It is traditional that Head boy and Head girl share rooms." Dumbledore confirmed. "It is also practical as you will work and spend the majority of your time in each others company."

"Grangers Company?" Asked Malfoy, Dumbledore nodded.

About ten minutes later the Headmaster lead a confused and slightly neverous Draco to the portrait of a rather rotund pink lady. Draco noticed a feeling like electric shivers run up his arms causing his skin to goosebump. He let out a calming breath.

The headmaster motioned to the painting "This Draco is the Gryffindor House Entrance. The password for the beginning of term and at the moment is 'Stellaria neglecta'" With the last words the portrait swung open the pink lady eyeing Draco curiously.

A wave spilt over Draco, a wave of scent. Unaware of his actions he opened his mouth slightly to allow the scent to the sensitive receptors on the roof of his pallet. Like an electric charge the shivers were back and Draco began to sweat all the while becoming increasingly nervous.

In the dark fire lit room movement stirred. Dumbledore who had watch Draco's reaction carefully turned his attention to the room.

"Miss Granger who you do me the honour of accompany Mr Malfoy and myself to your new head dormitories?" He called into the room. Then a girl came down through the hole in the wall and stood little more than feet away from Draco.

He looked at her, breathe caught in his throat. Soft hair light brown in colour rested on her small shoulders. Her eyes were a similar brown but they had dept to them, the sort of look which made Draco believe Professor Trelawney when she said eyes were the gateway to the soul. His eyes wandered to her body, and that was when a rather confused Hermione coughed to get his attention.

Dumbledore looked slightly amused. Suddenly he started to move, walking briskly down corridors. Hermione still looking at Draco oddly followed. It took at couple of seconds to realise they pair were moving away from him and he hurried to catch up.

**Well, thanks for reading! How did you like the meeting as it were? Anyhoo, welcome to the official summer holidays England! I have been off for a awhile (GCSE's) but now it's really began…and it's raining.**

**I finish this chapter in honour of those that lost their lives in the London Bombing. I hope anyone who was touched by the accident will find safty in peace not war. -Shivvahna Rea-**


	5. Chapter Five: Draco and Hermione

**Chapter Five: Draco and Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Good Afternoon my lovely still reading? Hope so, would like to take this chance to thank you even if you don't review I appreciate you. **

Hermione

She followed Dumbledore though twists and bends up corridors though passages on the speeding walk though the castle. On their way Dumbledore would point out secret passages, talk about history and he even mentioned the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms passwords. Finally a staircase and yes, even a trap door later Dumbledore stood in front of a painting.

Hermione looked up and down the corridor, it was like most other except each witch or wizard in the paintings was alone and looked sad. Gaunt faces stared out however upon seeing the Heads they managed thin smiles or nodds.

It was then she noticed the light it was watery and silver the source a window without glass in true castle style. It was at the end of the hall and gave a veiw of the more wild area's of Hogwarts grounds. Then looking down she scuffed her feet on a treadbare once wine red rug. Finally she looked up at the portait of Dumbledores inspection.

It was a picture of an old woman she had pale almost transluscent skin with thin blue viens under the skin. She looked fragile and beautiful, almost royal. The name plaque beneath her said 'Catrina Elissia Quay- Founder of The House of Candels' Hermione gasped.

Dumbledore looked at her for a split second before turning to Draco who appeared to be having a staring match with Hermione's hair. Draco lost, looking suitably embassed when Hermione caught him.

"Have you heard of this woman? Either of you?" Dumbledore asked, quiletly both shook their heads. Hermione wasn't sure why she had decided to lie to Dumbledore but was sure that he didn't need to know the truth.

The truth was this woman had been Hermione's inspiration since the second year. Lady Quay was one of the most knowledgable witches in the world, and devoted her life to fighting and defending those who couldn't defend themselves. She was one of the first protests was for muggle rights.

"Well then I'll leave you to explore your rooms," Dumbledore looked directly at Draco before turning to leave "…ah the password is 'Sea Beans' goodnight all." with a flash of purple robes the headmaster dissappeared up the trap door and away.

Hermione turned to Draco "This is my last year, I don't want to fight you on everything so lets just look around and set the Prefect Timetables. No fuss, okay?" He looked at her intently before nodding.

Clearing his throat Draco turned to the picture and said clearly "SEA BEANS" Lady Quay nodded fractionally to him before swinging open.

The room inside was as large as any normal coomon room with a fireplace opposite the door, warmth enveloped the two heads. Draco turned to Hermione and stepped back to allow her to pass. After moment of confusion she realised what he was doing.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled as she ascended into the common room. It was beautiful, dark blackish-blue wallpaper covered the walls but not fully as the carved stone ceiling arching spread down in elegant curves. Soft worn looking sofas and armchairs stood in a circle from the fireplace. It was obvious that that place could be used for prefect meetings.

Hermione turned her head, to the left was a circlure stairwell set into the stonework. In the other direction was a simlar staircase. Wordlessly she left by the right staircase. The stone was smooth to touch as Hermione ran her fingers along it surface.

Finally she came to a landing with the top of the other staircase at the far end. A old looking rug ran down the landing Hermione noted another firplace in between the two stairwells kept the landing toasty warm. Realising she could come up either staircase and get to the same place Hermione mentally mapped the place.

On the opposing wall to the fireplace and staircases were three doors set equal distance between each other.

She tried the one closest to her, the door opened on a wine red room the same size as one of the girls dormentories. Again the ceiling was carved of that pale stone and the floor wood with a jumbled mish mash of rugs over wood.

The furniture included a four poster set in a slight alcove facing the door, a desk and wooden chair, with two filled bookcases either side. On the otherside a big wardrobe and a matching chest of drawers. Finally a comfatable chair twice the size of a normal one, which Hermione could quite easliy sleep on.

Stepping out on to the warm hallway she turned to next door a bathroom in that pale stone and cream paint. Big bath about the size of your average swimming pool, with millions of taps. A sink set onto a counter and two cuboards with a toilet. She backed out and came face to face with Draco.

"Arh, oh, please don't do that." She mumbled moving past him. He looked over the bathroom then turned back to her.

"Seen it all?" He questioned, "Er, yep." She said not wanting to admit to wanting to see if his room was as great as hers. Probably, Dumbledore could just have both rooms excatly the same she consoled herself.

Draco nodded and then gestured towards the stairwell, "Shall we…" she nodded and followed him to the commonroom.

**Thanks there more if you want to keep reading! (hands all a glass of milk and a bag of cookies) But I am still writing it, so either Email me via my name or send me a review telling me to update. Thanks Keep checking.**


	6. Chapter Six: Hermione

**Chapter Six: Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Hello, my reader thanks for reading and I would like you opinion on this chapter, because in my opinion this is where the story steps up a gear. **

Hermione followed Malfoy down the stairs to the dark common room. He sat on an armchair close to the fire; she chose the armchair across from him. He looked up.

"Right, Prefect Timetables." He started; she noted the causal almost relaxed tone of his voice. Hermione nervously searched her brain to try and think of a topic for conversation.

"Malfoy, why was I called here early?" He looked up at her, the effect his eyes had on her was immediate and indescribable, all she knew was she liked it. He started to say something but looking down at the carpet just mumbled it as if embarrassed by whatever it was. Hermione leant down near him and with a pale finger lifted his chin up to face her. "Pardon?" She asked dropping her hand away from his face.

"I don't think you'll like this, but let me finish then you can ask any questions." Draco looked at her to check she understood. "I am different to other people, in fact one might say I am not actually a person. I am, I've become a Veela." he finished then returned to stare holes in the threadbare carpet. Hermione sat shocked. Draco could feel her heartbeat quicken.

She got up and walked towards him. She stopped in front of him no more than an about thirty centimetres away. Draco, she noted looked relaxed she saw a slight flare of his nose as one would when smelling the air. He relaxed once more and looked up into her eyes.

"If you're a Veela, how do I know I am going to be safe with you?" He looking deep into her eyes and then signing turned away. Clearing his throat he stood too. Looking around he found no widow to stare out of and no distraction from the agonising conversation with Hermione.

"You don't. But you have to believe me when I say I won't you my inheritance as a threat or a means to make you life bad in any way. But sometimes I lose control, it has only happened once so far and that was when I turned. I think strong emotions and especially denial makes me dangerous." He looked up and mesmerised by the sincerity and serious tone she smiled.

The tension dissipated and Draco grinned at her. Then it occurred to her how odd this all way. Talking and now smiling with Malfoy, she thought she would rather be kissing Crabble but now when it came down to it she wasn't sure she would change this for the world.

She walked back over and they both resumed their seats as if nothing had happened. 'All strange all odd, but if I was in danger then Dumbledore wouldn't have me here. This is exactly what my training in the House was all about.' Hermione thought. As Draco outlined parts of the prefect timetable.

As Hermione set up her calendar that night she noted that the next two days would be the weekend. Maybe she could get to know Malfoy better. It was strange but this new friendlier Malfoy seemed to be wanted something of a friendship and Hermione had learnt not to turn those down.

She woke with a start; her breath came in rasps she had dreamt that she and Malfoy were…well fucking. Feeling embarrassed and more than a little hot she closed her eyes. Someone was humming in the shower next door. It must be Malfoy she thought and turned over, feeling to awake she got up and dressed to Malfoy's tune. Pulling on a grey sweater she opened her bedroom door she silently tiptoed to the door the other side of the bathroom. Malfoy's room. She didn't know why she was so interested in it, was it just another way to decipher the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. Probably.

She turned the doorknob and it clicked open. She figured she was still safe as she could her the singing still. The room inside was dark green and exactly like hers. His trunk stood open in the centre of the room. She noted a book on his bedside table.

Examining it she read the title aloud, in the silence. "Soul Mate: A Veela's Views on finding them" Hermione's head shot up as she realised the terrible truth. Malfoy had stopped singing. This in itself wasn't too bad but her quick mind realise the meaning. It was like everything slowed down as she turned. A figure stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. He chuckled and time speed up to normal speed.

"May I help you" Malfoy asked advancing on her.

"No" She said replacing the book. "I didn't mean to snoop but I was passing and the door was…"

"Closed?" Malfoy smiled "And you didn't think to take the stairwell next to you door" She shook her head and smiled at him sheepishly. He stopped inches from her and she noticed for the first time he was only wearing a towel.

"Your wet." She said somewhat frozen. Feeling strongly compelled to do some rather embarrassing things to him. He leaned in forward and smoothed some of her hair down. She was so beautiful, at this moment in time Draco didn't care about anything other than her.

"So are you." He stated smiling. At this Hermione opened her eyes and look directly at him. 'Oh God am I that flush can you tell I am turned on?' She thought as she smiled at him nervously and ran-walked out of his room and away. 'How embarrassing' She thought.

Draco chuckled she was so shy, he loved that. Suddenly his head shot up, loved that, loved her. It sounded right to him but he knew that 'sort' of union was unholy and must never happen. Feeling confused Draco dressed and left to find Snape, his only confidant in this school.

**So what did you think? Why not tell me, but you don't have to if you don't wanna.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Draco

**Chapter Seven: Draco**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Hi, sorry I haven't been writing for a while, but a here now. Hopefully college won't get in the way any more!**

Striding ever so confidently down the hallways of Hogwarts, Draco would appear to any observant audience as an egotistical, arrogant self centred pig. Inside he was in turmoil. 'How and why have I noticed Granger as a sexual object it was wrong and unnatural?' Draco thought. Signing inwardly he entred the slytherin territory.

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts a wooden door was knocked after a moment or two Severus Snape answered it to find a composed Draco with an odd air of calm around him.

"Draco Malfoy, trust you are well?" Severus greeted him allowing him access to his living room. Draco sat and inclined his head.

"As well as can be expected, circumstances accounted for." The young lord answered. A small hand movement on Snapes behalf gestured for him to continue. "It's Granger, she, I find myself attracted to her." Draco finished avoiding Snapes eyes.

Snape nodded "Witchcraft." He stated as if this was the answer to all Draco's problems. "She is obviously infatuated with you and cast some sort of spell." He nodded as if it was obvious.

"Right." Draco looked up at his godfather. "So, lets say she didn't cast a spell. What would you do if I said she was my soul mate?" The smug look from Snapes face vanished abruptly.

"Soul mate? Her, if so young master Draco. Then this is grave, yes. If your father would to here about this then in theory he would kill her." Severus surveyed the young veela. The muscle in Draco's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened for a moment no longer.

"What do you suppose she would do if I told her, I love her." Draco asked cheeks pale pink from embarrassment. Snape sighed, then looking up at Draco he answered "You are attracted towards her because she is the only female of your age in the school, at present."

Draco looked up "I didn't think about that. Do you suppose it is just that I am focused on her, and do you think it will pass?" Snape nodded and poured a cup of steaming tea.

"How are the ingredience for the calming draught coming?" He asked.

It was evening as Draco re-entered head dormitory. He could smell her. As he straightened up he saw her in the corner reading, smiling to himself he walked towards her. Hermione looked up she had obviously just seen him.

"Erm, hi Malfoy" She flushed pink. Ebarassed she turned back to her book. Draco sat opposite her and started fiddling with his blonde hair. Hermione looked breifly up then abruptly back down.

"I am sorry." He said immediately.

"What?"

"I am sorry if I was out of line this morning." He stated avoiding her eyes. She looked up, his breath caught in his throat. She had brown eyes, he must have noticed before it just now it seemed so much more important.

"No, Draco it is ok but I was in the wrong, I mean I was in your room anyway." He smiled in appreacation.

"Lets play a game." His blue eyes sparkled in an odd way.

Warly she asked "What sort of game?"

"Truth, to get to know each other better ofcourse" He flashed her his best smile.

"Okay Malfoy, if it would help us to become civil." She half smiled.

"Hang on I know what we need!" he raced up to his room and returned with a bottle of Blue Russian Ice Vodka. Hermione looked doubtful.

"Look we haven't eaten yet and alchol on shool premis…"

Draco lifted his hand and touched her lips signalling silence. He poured her a glass. It was only a little it could hurt, right.

"And we'll get the food brought up." Draco answered.

She drank, he drank and the questions started. At first talk was alittle stiff, the usal 'What your middle name' (_Jane for Hermione and Dorian for Draco_) but as the flow of achol increased the flow of talk did too and they moved on to 'How far have you gone with the member of the same sex?" (_French Kissing for Hermione and Touching for Draco.)_

"First, crush at Hogwarts" Hermione grinned taking a swig out of the bottle.

"Surprizingly for the way I acted it wasn't Pansy, it was Patil Parvati." Draco grinned, for the first time that summer he felt like a real teenager with a friend just getting to know her.

"Who in our year would you fuck?" He asked Hermione. She started giggling.

When she had stopped she answered "Er, no one but one my top ten list would definatly be Blaise Zambini, Harry, yes I know he is my best friend but you know the hero thing is really attractive and possibly you." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What?"he asked suddenly feeling happy.

"Yeah not in that order but Blaise coz … he is hicup mysterious. The Harry coz of the whole thingy. And then… you coz of the ol' bad man image." She rubbed her eyes sleeply in what Malfoy considered to be a most endearing way.

"I think I shall sleep now, Draco." She said not really focusing on him. He smiled and started to help a very drunk Hermione to her room.

Once he saw she was safly tucking in her four poster he made his way to his room. He crawled into his bed sinking into the sheets as the dream world claimed him.

Draco fell into a heavy sleep…

_He had felt this happy since he spotted his father in the crowds of his first quidditch match. He had just woken up he knew that and something warm and soft was lying on his right hand side._

_He had an idea of what it was but didn't want to get all worked up for nothing. Cautiously he opened his eyes. He was right Hermione sound asleep snuggling against him. He took at breath fulll of her smell and moved closer to her._

_He felt her shift and opened his eyes. She was waking up. Her big brown eyes ajusted to the light pouring though their bedroom at Malfoy Mansion. She looked over at him then smiling leant foreward and kissed him softly._

_He watched her get up and walking into the bathroom. The getting up himself he heard a sound, it was like yelling. Suddenly a small ball of blonde rushed into the room at top speed._

"_Da!" It proclaimed. Draco felt elated, a son. His son, no more than a toddler and he could run and yell. Draco picked up his son with ease. _

_On studing the child he noted his white blonde hair and grey stormy eyes mirroring his own reflection._

_It was then Hermione walked out of the bathroom now in her everyday clothes. "Leo, sweetheart are you up already? Hope you haven't been badgering Nanny for more cookies._

_Leo what an odd name for a Malfoy, Leo latin for Lion the mascot of Gryfindore. Leo son of Draco._

Draco woke up, he felt the feeling of eliation leave him. Hermione wasn't his wife and he didn't have a son named Leo. Yet. Turning over he caught sight of the calander on his bed side cambinate.

Sunday, one day till the rest of the teachers arrive and six till the school term starts.

**Well that all folks. Thank you for reading and I am toying with the idea of having a personal response space here in future. What do you think…yell at the computer, I should be able to hear you!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Draco and Hermione

**Chapter Eight: Draco**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Christmas has come and gone and I need something to give me meaning in my life. So maybe if a reviewer reminds me I will remember to write more. Please remember to tell me about any stories you have written, I want to know them all!**

Knock, Knock "Malfoy I'm taking a shower okay?" Draco heard Hermione though his door. He laid his head back on the pillow getting one to many visuals of Hermione in the shower. Hot, steamy…

He shot out of bed like lighting changing in a turn he muttered to no one in particular "Oh God! I have to get out."

He walked though the hallways and came to a place of familiarity the Library. Anyone who knew Draco Malfoy unparticularly well would notice the long periods away from the Slytherin common room. These periods were spent in the library, as a boy he would go there and think about this father's more violent mood swings.

Mood swings that what they were, one day he would beat Draco repeatedly, or curse him within an inch of his life. Imperious curse was always fun, once Draco had no memory of the Easter holidays. Then his father sent Draco pictures of himself beating his mother.

Then Lusicus would change he would start crying and beg for Draco forgiveness. As a six year old Draco covered in tears and his own blood would immediately forgive his shaking father who would still be holding the broken bottle.

When he was older nothing changed apart from the weapon, as he got older they got worst.

Ten a cane

Eleven a wrench

Twelve a wand

Thirteen a wand and a lit candle

Fourteen a mallet and the wand

Fifteen a couple of unforgivables with the audience of death eater.

Sixteen … whatever his father could so far get his hands on.

No one noticed the scars, hidden under glamour charms and now as a Veela his scars had become a lot less visible as thin lines of silver. No one knew and he would tell no one, maybe only one person he knew he could trust. But for that to happen she had to trust him first.

Draco sat at one of the desks and proceeded to read while eating a bowl of fruit on one of the windowsills. Once he had finished the book he decided to return to Hermione and start on gaining her trust. A feat not normally attempted between enemies and Draco had no idea were to begin.

Hermione had already started down the halls to find the missing Malfoy. She was currently in the dungeons looking though the unused classrooms when some very interesting bookcases in an unremarkable room distracted her.

She walked in to the classroom closing the door behind herself; unfortunately she tripped on a step up to the teacher's platform. Pain shot though her ankle momentarily. Then she ran her fingers along the spines of the books.

She selected a book and begin to read. No further than the first paragraph and a sweating, very pale Malfoy appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking scared. Hermione surveyed the trembling boy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Draco are you okay, you don't look well." He walking in a couple of steps and nodded.

"Fine." Hermione got up leaving her book and wrapped her arms around him. Needless to say Draco was shocked. He wasted no time however in snuffling into the space between shoulder and head.

Hermione listened to him smelling her in a self-satisfied manner. They finally broke away, Draco looking a lot happier with himself.

"So…your okay. Right?"

"Yep. Why did you come here?" Hermione asked feeling a little unnerved by his behaviour.

"I felt something wrong, something wrong with you." Draco murmured inching his way closer to her. Hermione noticed this and felt flattered as he attempted to hug her again.

"I just stubbed my toe that's all." She enclosed him in a hug and stoked his soft hair. Relaxing, Hermione felt strangely attached to the boy in her arms. She couldn't understand at first why he had been acting strange, but he had a reason. He was a Veela, so that was okay in her eyes.

Hermione froze. Draco Malfoy was purring in her arms. She turned her head to get a better look at his face. Snuggled against her neck he was purring, mouth closed throat vibrating ever so slightly.

"You're purring … thought I should let you know." She said to him. Draco just held on to her. Memorising her shape.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room." She said breaking away from him. Picking up the book she read the title 'Magical Creatures: An Observers Guide'…well I am living with one now she thought grimly and put it in her bag.

Draco trailed her to the common room, he knew at the moment he would follow her off a cliff. It was a strange feeling but he felt safe anyway.

Hermione took her favourite seat by the fire. "So what did you do this holiday?" She asked him.

"Err… I spent this summer at school." he said staring resolutely at her breasts.

"Why, I thought the Malfoy family owned a sixteenth century mansion in Wiltshire?" Hermione asked straining her mind back to 'Pureblood Families and Homes' a rather bias and opinionated book in her mind.

"We do, it's beautiful. But it's not in our hands at the moment. Aurora's decided to change the decoration." Draco smirked looking at her face this time.

"Aurora's that pretty heavy stuff, err well how long have they been…" Hermione asked trying to sound like she wasn't prying.

"Since the ministry incident…in the fifth year." He answered. "What about you? Where do you live?"

Hermione smiled and stretched "…Ahhh…In Guilford, Surrey. That where the accent comes from."

"Why do you always study? I mean, it is just that I am interested, what drives you?" He inquired softly.

"My parents…" She said softly.

"What's so bad about them?" He asked sensing her discomfort. Memories of his father returned.

Hermione lifted her eyes to his "They ignore me." Her gaze went to the fireplace as she traced patterns on the armrest of the sofa.

"I know how you feel." Draco murmured wanting to comfort her. Hermione's eyes lifted to his for the second time. This time really focusing on him.

That night Draco confided in her what he had never confided in anyone, he showed her his scars and received even more hugs. It was about one in the morning when Draco lifted a sleeping Hermione back to her bed for the second night in a row. This time he lingered by the door for almost half an hour afterwards watching her.

**Thanks to all those who have taken the time to review me, it is very nice to hear from you. Thanks also to those who just read, invisible audience that most writers forget.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Hermione and Madame Pince

**Chapter Nine: Hermione and Madame Pince**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Thank you to all of those who have contacted me, via reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

Hermione woke in her bed light streaming though the window. Stretching she got up, then she remembered, the teachers would be back today. She could resume her chats with the Muggle Studies teacher Madame Amelia Holmes, and her cups of tea with Madame Pince who had always had a soft spot for her in the Library.

Getting out of bed she noted she was still in her daytime clothes. "Draco" she muttered smiling. There was a creak at the door

"Yes?" Draco stood in the doorway watching her intently with his silver eyes.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean…I do you come if someone calls you?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, that really pisses off my mum. She could call me for hour and I just wouldn't move, seriously I just don't hear her." He lent causally on the doorframe.

"But… you just…?"

"Maybe it's my senses fine tuning them selves to my territory like the crackpot said" He smiled

"Draco! Don't call him that" Hermione said playfully.

"What?" He said the picture of innocence.

"You know…that" She said widening her eyes slightly to empathise the unspoken word.

"Crackpot…" Hermione nodded "…Well you could have just said." He smirked. The warily he stepped into her room.

Hermione stepped back to obverse him picking up her hair bushes and sniffing them, then he noticed an open drawer. Before she could tell him to stop he pulled out a lacy pair of French knickers.

Apparently it didn't click what they were until he held them up. He looked at them, then at her, and back to the knickers. She watched with satisfaction as he swallowed, visibly.

"Well I am going to take a shower and get dressed, so I'll see you later this evening?" He nodded not moving. Thinking that was slightly strange she picked up a fresh towel and left to the bathroom.

Hermione skipped down the staircase leading to the fourth floor it was here that the library her favourite place could be found. Walking into the old familiar hall Hermione looked around to try to find her friend and counsellor Madame Pince.

She turned the corner and looked in the office sure enough the old woman was in there, surrounded by boxes. It appeared that Madame Pince had been opening a new shipload of books but got distracted by one or two and was now reading by a merry little fire. Hermione knocked the door.

"Hermione!" Madame Pince got up upon seeing the girls face. "Well what are you doing here?" She smiled and ushered the girl into her office. Madame Pince didn't have many friends but for the few she did she treat well.

"Well I was called here early as I am head girl." Hermione stated proudly.

"Head girl? Well of course I did vote for you, really Minerva and me thought you were the only one capable of such a position of responsibly. Tea?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Within moment's warm tea appeared in front of her.

"So what is the real reason Hermione?" The witch asked over her cup. She wasn't what you would call beautiful but Madame Pince had a certain face shape, high aristocratic cheekbones a reminder of her pureblood line. Masses of dark black hair framing her face in a knot at the back of her head and dark shadowed eyes currently hidden by her reading glasses.

"It the head boy, there is something wrong with him." Hermione hadn't meant to say anything but the words she had hidden slipped out. "Draco Malfoy is a Veela." Hermione finished.

"Ah, I see." Madame Pince pushed her glasses up her nose and started looking around her messy office. Opening one of the drawers to her desk she pulled out a leather folder. "One of my projects." She answered Hermione's curious look.

"How much do you know about the species?"

"A little, originate from central Europe. Not really much about their habits, just their history."

Madame Pince smiled, well your in for a treat, my best friend at Hogwarts was of the blood. Back in the day, although we didn't really say much about it. Narcissa Black."

Hermione's head spun, "You are friends with the Malfoy's?"

"No just the Blacks. As a Ravenclaw we didn't have as much rivalry with the serpentine house. And one day I saw Narcissa acting strangely, crying blood. It took me two weeks to narrow it down to one family of magical creatures the '_cruor everto_' blood demons."

Hermione arched an eyebrow curiously.

"From the family of Vampires, Werewolves and Veelas. The one thing that unites all of these magical creatures, the fact they all drink blood. Vampires even cry blood too. I suppose you could say that all of these demons devote their entire lives to spreading their seed?"

Hermione laughed "No seriously think about it, Werewolves attack and turn humans by drinking their blood therefore making new werewolves. Vampires do the same thing. Veelas devote their time to searching for a mate, their mate. Then at the marking they drink their mates blood."

"That's it they drink their mates blood to make them…Veela too?"

"No they are a lot more human than that. They drink their blood as well as err, well, procreating. You know then the female will gestate for nine months and a little Veela is born at the end of it. It's like normal…err…_sex._ Just with blood." Madame Pince finished blushing.

"Good for Malfoy." Hermione smiled. Madame Pince handed Hermione the folder full of Narcissa's and her research.

"How far is Malfoy along?" Madame Pince asked.

Hermione looked confused.

"When did he turn?"

"This summer, I don't know his birthday I am afraid."

"Can you still think around him?"

"Err… yes."

"Well it won't be that way soon, I better see the potions master about a '_antidote of corruptio_'" She said thoughtfully.

"Antidote of seduction?" Hermione asked. "Why would he try to…"

"Veelas are extremely sexual creatures, he wouldn't even notice he was doing it. They simply excrete this smell that has a certain affect on those around them." Madame Pince picked up her witches hat, it was crooked and wide rimmed hiding face. Then she stood. "To the potion master it is. You can stay here for a while if you like, but you must…"

"… have a note from a teacher to go into the restricted section I know." Hermione smiled.

_Knock_ "Enter." Severus didn't even lift his head from the potion book.

"Hello, I am Cassiopeia Pince. I work in the library and I was wondering if I might have a word with you." Severus looked up. I have never really spoken to the woman, she went to school with him, his year but they were in different houses.

He looked at her she had pale skin and black hair she looked like a woman who had rarely seen the sun. "Well what is it you need." He asked putting down his book.

"I am not one to beat around the bush Severus Snape…" It surprised him that she knew his name. "…and I am not a fool. It trust you aren't a fool either." He inclined his head slightly; he was growing to like the way this woman talked.

"Are you aware we have a Veela in our mist?" He nodded never saying a word. "Good, then would you assist me in brewing a full year's draught of '_antidote of corruptio_' for the protection of the female students."

"Of course." Snape said, "It would be my pleasure." Madame Pince blushed and shook Severus's extended hand.

**Thank you to all of my reviewer, especially those who have been with me from the beginning. If anyone happens to know of a Veela Fic which is Hermione/Draco please email me the details. I have been looking all over the net but cannot find many. Thanks to all my readers…visible and invisible.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Draco and Hermione

**Chapter Ten: Draco and Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**To those who have the time and patience to read this story, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

I never thought I would have to go back there. But I will, I just hope I'll have Hermione in tow. Facing my parents is no easy undertaking, but my future depends on this. She left a little after ten o'clock in the morning.

I was stranded in her room. You see it was incredible painful to move with a hard on. Luckily Hermione didn't seem to catch on. She came back later that evening and we had our usual chat by the fire. This time she went to bed her self, not falling asleep on me. I walked her up to her room and she hugged me again.

It is hard to describe, but when she hugs me I feel so safe. Stupid I know but I didn't want to let go.

It was the morning, which surprised me the most. Hermione came to my room again. I was still asleep after all it was only ten o'clock in the morning. My senses told me she was on her way; her smell woke me, the noise of her feet coming closer to me equated to my own heart beating faster.

I remember stupidly flattening my hair, forgetting I was still in my pyjamas and in the middle of my bed. She knocked then entered.

I was suddenly too aware of my position in the bed. Painfully aware.

"I forgot yesterday…sorry." She offered me a folder, dressed only in a pair of pyjamas herself. I noted the sleep in her eyes but more the worry that graced her features. I sighed, this wasn't a good sign.

I read the folder though completely, making sure not to show any emotion at all. My mother, the one woman who I had ever fought to protect was a Veela. That wasn't important as the fact she had lied to me. She had agreed with Lucius that his parents, my grandparents were an embarrassment.

The interesting information the folder contained, a first hand account of a Veela's life I left ignored too stunned by recent news of my mother.

I had endured unforgivabals for her and she had never mentioned this…this…disability. I felt betrayed. A tear rolled down my face.

Mere seconds later I felt hands either side of my face, wiping the tears away. A small body enclosed me in a warm embrace.

Hermione removed the folder from my hands and lied me back down on my bed climbing to lie by my side. I pulled her to me crying into her hair.

"She lied to me. I hate her. Thank you for showing me. Hermione, your mine." I wasn't aware of saying it, but Hermione later swore that is what I said.

Her reaction was instant, she sat bolt upright. "Er…I have to leave…lots of useful information in the … the …I must…er…write to …er…Harry! and Ron… Hope you are okay …er…Bye." She flew from the room. I am ashamed to say, the tears returned in full force. Somehow it was a lot more important Hermione had left me. Maybe because I love her.

'He thinks I am his' That was the only thought running though Hermione's head constantly. But when she thought about it, it didn't seem that bad that he liked her. After all a angelic quality had always surrounded his features, grey stormy eyes, blonde hair. There was no doubting that he was beautiful.

'Beautiful and stubborn and stressful and dramatic and spoilt and completely irrational. Okay the last two weren't true but it sounded like he wants me, or thinks that I am his mate.' Hermione thought while sitting on her bed. She got up.

She got up, intending to get dressed but as she walked into the bathroom she could hear the crash of something being thrown against a wall. The noise was coming from Draco's room.

Knock knock "Draco, are you alright?"

"Fuck off!"

Another crash followed. Hermione froze, she saw red 'This is exactly what I meant: spoilt!"

"NO. Draco you are going to calm down and we are going to talk about this like rational adults…" Silence "NOW DRACO."

The handle turned and a sweaty Draco appeared at the door. His breathing was ragged and his room behind him was a mess.

"What is there to say." He avoided her eyes.

"Just read the folder, Draco." With that Hermione shot a couple of "Reparo" past his shoulder and left.

Days past and Hermione and Draco's new found friendship was put on hold. They co-existed but that's was it. Never speaking more than they had to. Both wished for the arrival of other students as a distraction and today was there lucky day.

At eight-thirty on September the first the Hogwarts Express rolled into station in Hogsmead. Draco rushed though the crowds and found Zambini in record time. Within seconds both were laughing and dragging Zambini's trunks to the carriages. The Draco froze.

Hermione was running to him, face lit up in a smile. Draco's heat began to beat faster and fast he felt dizzy and elated. Hermione rushed by him.

He turned the pit of his stomach dropping. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione was gathered up by the arms of Harry Potter then by his best friend Ronald Weasley.

"Hello stranger." Potter smiled.

"Hello sweetheart" Ron mumbled into her hair as he hugged her.

Draco growled furiously. Zambini placed a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"I see you've found your mate then. No rest for the wicked." Blaise said holding Draco down.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Draco and Hermione

**Chapter Eleven: Draco and Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Thanks for all the review I have received and thanks for reading. I would like to thank those who told me about Veela stories they like. I would also ask if anyone is writing a new Veela story, it's just they are my favourite! Thanks**

Draco was pacing up and down still trying to understand why Hermione hadn't pulled out of their arms in disgust. Their arms, them. They had barely arrived at Hogwarts and they were throwing themselves over her, especially the red head.

Draco growled again.

Suddenly the portrait opened. Draco felt Hermione entering he didn't turn around.

"Hey Draco how are you?" Hermione asked feeling happy. She had just come to the dorms from the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron had being talking about strategies for the war. She had come with two tasks in mind first to collect the books for the boy's and second to try to make amends with Draco.

"Fine." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Look about earlier,"

"Earlier today?" Draco asked barely believing she was apologising for the hugging.

"No?" Hermione said meaning it more as a question. "Err, earlier this week."

Draco felt his heart plummet; she didn't even know she had done anything to upset him. He turned around.

Hermione saw the look on his face. He looked in a word: crushed about something.

"Look Draco, I am sorry okay." She smiled at him, but his face didn't change. So she went over to him.

He looked up. Her arms found their way around his waist.

"No, listen to me Hermione." He had to explain to her.

"I am in love with you."

Hermione's brain kicked into gear, her arms dropped to her sides. For him to be in love with her, she had to be his mate. But she knew she wasn't his mate. She knew because she was in love with Ron.

"No that would mean you were my mate and your …"

"Maybe you are my mate."

"Shhh, just listen to me Draco." She said harshly.

"You don't love me, I can't love you…"

"WHY!" Draco yelled in frustration.

Hermione was stunned she turned to leave. Draco caught her arm, he wanted an answer.

She turned "Because you're not even human!" She yelled right back. Draco backed away. His brain suddenly lost control and he ran top speed to his room.

She had to prove that Draco wasn't her mate. Somehow. But how? Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room pretending to read.

Ron and Harry were talking about the Chudley Cannons. Apparently Ron thought they had a chance at the Gringotts Cup. A tournament held by the wizarding bank.

Suddenly Hermione knew the answer. If she were Draco's mate he wouldn't allow her to be touched by another man. So she would see if she could go all the way with some guy. But who.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"What?" She said confused, giving up the pretence of reading.

"Chudley cannon's and the cup. Do you think they'll win?"

Hermione had found her target. " I don't know Ron do they have good player's?" Hermione asked pretending to enthralled by Quidditch. Ron took the bait and started chatting to her.

Hermione was pushed roughly against the stonewall in the room of requirement. Ron meanwhile was making himself useful making hickeys on her neck. She moaned out his name.

Draco ran though the castle. 'Where the fuck is she?'. Tears were running down his face. Pictures of Ron and her kept flashing through his mind. He turned a corridor so close they were so close.

He could smell her perfume. "HERMIONE" He screamed at the top of his voice. Students ran away from him.

He saw her. He saw her in his mind. Ron was above her. He pushed in. Draco saw someone else take his mate's virginity.

He screamed in pure agony. Falling to the floor in the foetal position he barely saw the blur of white of Madame Pomfey's robes before he fell in to darkness.

It was over and she was right. Hermione smiled at Ron as she dressed afterwards. Draco was wrong but no damage was done. None at all. Draco obviously confused her with his mate as she was being civil towards him.

Yes that makes sense.

Ron finished dressing Hermione checked her watch. "Hey it's past curfew sweetie." She muttered. "Go"

He lent in and gave her a little peck on the cheek before leaving. The moment the door closed Hermione gave out the little cries of pain flashing through her body. It dulled to a sting but she decided on pain relief.

Lifting her wand she muttered a small healing spell and then got up and walked out of the room.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! Special thanks to those you tell me of my major spelling mistakes. I will be RE-VAMPING in the summer. I give you warning so if anyone is on my alert list can ignore the chapters they have already read. Thanks again to all.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hermione

**Chapter Twelve: Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Thanks for carrying on reading. I feel like writer's block might be coming on but I won't give in to it just yet. Promise.**

Hermione walked down the corridor in no particular direction, as head girl she had the right to walk the corridors at anytime. She always had thought that after you had sex for the first time you would be different changed and in a way she felt she was. However it weighted on her mind heavily the thought that maybe she had just used Ron to get what she wanted, needed.

She couldn't figure out why that was such a bad thing; countless people had used and abused their partners over the centuries why should this be any different. She watched the late summer sun dip its face below the mountains to the west of the lake and sighed. It was late she was tired and really she ought to face Draco Malfoy the crazy Veela boy sometime.

She walked slowly to the portrait of Lady Quay and mumbled the password like a zombie. Something was wrong, that was clear really clear. The furniture was lying in pieces everywhere. The fire was out and it looked like the have burnt logs had been dragged over the rugs leaving massive black lines down them.

Hermione started feeling a bit scared "Draco?" She whispered. No answer. She looked in his room; same thing the bed had been turned over the room ransacked. She walked to her room nothing had been turned over or broken. Feeling unnerved she noticed a small impression in her sheets. Someone had been curled up there. Hermione knew who it was.

She ran her hand over the bed covers then her pillow it was slightly damp. 'He must have been crying.' Hermione thought. 'Then maybe he sense I was…' Hermione play a sequence of events in her head, Draco breaks the furniture in frustration then cries then…what? Well the logical thing was look for her. But he didn't get there so he must have not found her. Hermione felt suddenly dreadful. The knot that had taken residence in her stomach twisted. She had a name for that feeling: Guilt.

She set off to find Draco, thoughts of him falling down stairs and being unconscious sprang up making her chew her lip in a worried twitchy manner. The castle was huge and it wasn't long before she became tired and started to think that she would never find him, alone.

Hermione crept into Gryffindor common room passing some chess players she silently made her was up the boy's dorm stairs. She came to the Seventh year dorms and opened it and walked in. There was Ron and Harry the other side of the room. Harry looked terrible like he was having a bad dream he kept tossing and turning. She walked over to them and shook them both awake.

"I really need your help, both of you now." Hermione pleaded with them Harry nodded and got up. Ron smiled and said they would sort it out but he was cut short as Dean rolled over. "Come on and meet me in the common room you guys." Hermione made her way out and went to wait in the common room.

"It's past curfew and it's a working day tomorrow so if you wouldn't mind going to bed now." Hermione said harshly to the chess players who huffed and walked off. Ron and Harry came sleepily down the stairs and stumped into armchairs.

"So what is it Mione?" Harry asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It's Malfoy." Hermione broached the subject warily. "I have lost him." She looked down at the carpet.

"He is probably off shagging a bint somewhere, who cares really?" Ron said looking around the room as if Malfoy was about to jump out.

"Well it's just that when I came back to the head dorms everything was in total disarray…" Hermione started again.

"Death eaters could have stormed in and taken him by force?" Harry pondered.

"Why by force?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Well…maybe" Hermione interrupted Harry.

"It's not that, it's like this Malfoy is a pureblooded…"

"Yes we know that…" Ron started

"Veela." Hermione finished lamely.

"What?" Said Ron turning white.

"That's why I was called to school earlier than you. We even made peace and stopped arguing. But he got it in to his head that I was his er…" Hermione looked at Ron then carried on "Soul Mate."

"Hang on, Veela as in world cup…Veela as in Fleur?"

"Yes but Fleur isn't really a Veela, just part Veela something." Hermione said she turned to Ron who would unnaturally quiet.

"Are you?" He asked finally.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked starting to get impatient to look for the crazy Veela boy.

"His mate." Ron asked again.

"I don't think I am. But I am not sure." She said truthfully.

"How can you not be sure? Are you in love with him?" Ron started.

"What?" Said Harry looking confused.

"I don't know Ronald now will you help me!" She asked impatiently. Ron nodded and stood up.

"If you are, then tonight…" Ron started

"Look should I be hearing this guys?" Harry asked fully aware of what his friends did in the room of requirement.

"I know he should have stopped me." Hermione finished for Ron.

"Stopped you from…er…guys does he even know where the Room of Requirement is?" Harry asked. Hermione drew in a breath that was it.

"I think we should go to the hospital wing." Ron said looking defeated. Hermione rubbed his arm.

"I don't regret anything." She whispered Harry pretend not to hear, face turning an embarrassed reddish colour.

The golden trio started off to the hospital wing running down dark corridors and through black hallways. The castle was a different place at night and having no light to see by meant that the likelihood of coming across a teacher high.

Unfortunately for them tonight was not their lucky night. "Stop right there. Potter, Weasley detention, Granger explain yourself."

Hermione stared up at Professor Snape and told him everything. He considered this.

"Go to your dormitory Potter and Weasley. As for you Granger this way." Hermione followed Snape. Ron and Harry giving her sympathetic looks.

Once they were out of ear shot Snape remarked "He's not there you know. Not because of you. He must be mistaken. He has to be…" he turned and regarded Hermione with warm brown eyes "…or this has to be kept secret for his sake." He nodded to himself before moving on.

Hermione followed his sure that each step was bringing her closer to her crazy friend.

**I wanted to get this chapter out of the way so it's must be badly written. Sorry hopefully I will improve it in the summer. Thanks for reading you great people. Now go and have a cup of tea and a biscuit while I write the next chapter…I like chocolate digestives myself.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hermione

**Chapter Thirteen: Hermione**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**Hey my computer broke, all the work since December I have just lost, I could have cried! Luckily everything from 'Loving a Veela' was already on the net!**

Hermione reached the Hospital wing doors she turned to Snape. "Don't just stand there girl. Go in and make sure he isn't there." The potions master sneered. The he turned and walked back down the corridor.

Hermione reached for the door. Silence weighted heavily around her she pushed at the heavy doors. The moment they opened a inhuman scream erupted filling the corridor with sound and making Hermione jump.

She could see through the gap in the door Madame Pomfrey the round nurse bustling backwards and forwards with jugs of water and clean sheets. Just then Madame Pomfrey noticed Hermione.

"Oh thank Merlin. We've been looking for you" The witch pulled Hermione through the door closing it sharply behind her. "He has been calling for you for almost two hours now, got himself in a right state he did." Hermione was surprised she could hear Madame Pomfrey above the shouts. "You better go in and quiet him down then"

"What?" Hermione started looking slightly scared at the prospect of seeing him in this state. Madame Pomfrey pushed Hermione towards a bed surrounded by curtains. Hermione drew in a breath and walked closer to the curtains she could smell blood from within.

Reaching out a hand she pulled back the curtains and found on the bed her head boy. Draco was covered in sweat making the bed smell tangy moonlight shone on him making him looked more fevered than he already was.

His blonde hair was plastered to his head and damp. Around his wrists, ankles and neck were leather straps binding him to the bed. His eyes opened as he sensed his mate through all his confusion.

"Hey" Hermione mumbled as she approached the bed. He closed his mouth and the screaming subsided. Now only his grey eyes followed her as she walked closer to him. Her legs hit the steel of the bed frame and Hermione heard Madame Pomfrey's office door shut. Slowly Hermione unbound him from the bed without thinking.

Two strong arms flicked around her waist and yanked her forwards before she could protest. Hermione yelped and attempted to get out of Draco's steel grip. She felt his body move spooning up against her as Draco settled himself beside her holding her possessively.

"Are you going to let me go Draco?" Hermione asked stopping her fighting. He shook his head and lent towards her hair smelling it and clutching her tightly against him. " I…ca...can't …breathhh" Hermione wheezed out. Draco adjusted his grip mumbling what sounded like an apology.

Hermione turned around to face him. She was mere inches away from his face grey eyes wide open and drinking her in. "Hermione?" He asked his voice sounding like a child's. Hermione melted at the sound and slid her arms around Draco. Feeling secure and warm in his arms she drifted in to a uneasy sleep.

Hermione awoke to someone wiggling next to her. She shifted her head off their chest and onto the cold pillow before opening her eyes. Oh god how she ached like a small car accident had taken place right in-between her thighs. Which in a way she remembered it had. She turned over to face Draco the events of last night replaying themselves.

He looked at her still with that insane animal look about him. Hermione reached for her wand in her robe pocket and found it was still there. Not even a hint of recognition at the potential weapon passed Draco's relaxed face. Hermione mumbled a cleaning spell and the smell of stale sweat passed. Hermione ran her tongue over her teeth surprised the spell had cleaned them too.

"Draco, shall we get up now?" He nodded slowly at his mate and they got up Hermione still with his arms wrapped around her. It was then she noticed all the scratches and deep gashes on his wrists.

She looked up at him "Did you do these?" She asked Draco nodded his lucidity returning tears welled up in his eyes.

"You hate me. I love you. I'm not even human." Draco mumbled burying his face in her already messed up hair. Hermione started to stroke his back feeling tiny and pathetic. She mumbled how scared she had been when she couldn't find him and how relived she had been to find him safe and waiting for her. She even told him she regretted their argument and even last night. Which wasn't entirely true. Finally she whispered to him I love you.

Draco clutched at her and Madame Pomfrey appeared.

**Did you like it?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Draco and Hermione

**Chapter Fourteen: Hermione and Draco**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my interesting take on a under used plot.**

**It has been a long road. I have already started to Re-Vamp, so posting will begin soon. But not to soon.**

**Recently I have had small torture sessions called 'AS Levels' in fact at the moment I am half way through. I wish anyone taking exams good luck and 'cyber-muffins'**

"Oh, made up have you? Good well I would suggest going down for some breakfast as it is your first day of lessons. But considering, you might prefer to have it sent up to your rooms while you get ready?" Madame Pomfrey said as she started to change the beds.

"Don't worry I'll tell the Headmaster that you have found your mate Draco." She said fussing. "He'll tell you what to do next, though I am sure you have read about it" She said looking disapproving. Draco blushed and released Hermione from his 'grip of steel'.

The two were bustled out of the hospital wing and left alone in the corridor.

Hermione looked up at Draco, "I am so sorry I did that to you. I had no idea…" She started.

"No idea, I told you. I practically said you were my mate." Draco said all animalistic sense was gone and he felt angry and betrayed. He ruffled his hair with his hand and began to walk to the common room.

Hermione looked around before following him "I meant what I said back in there. I love you Draco." She looked at his face for a reaction. Nothing, so she continued "I needed proof, I was under the impression you would have stopped me before I could fuck him."

A muscle in Draco's jaw tightened then relaxed "I couldn't find you." He said stopping in front of the portrait of Lady Quay.

"I didn't think you had even tried." Hermione retorted. Draco sighed running his hand though his hair again and he whispered the password.

The common room was exactly as they had found it on the first day they came to live there. No sign of angry Veela's at all. Draco walked in first and waited for Hermione. The moment she was though and the portrait closed Draco gathered her up in a hug again.

She could sense tears coming again "Shh, shh Draco, hey I am here now. It's okay I am here." She murmured as he lost control again. She rubbed his back until he was just hiccupping.

"Go get ready and we'll have some breakfast okay?" She asked. He nodded inhaling her scent like a man staved of air.

Hermione finished scribbling on a piece of parchment. It was a long letter explaining about Draco and her new association to him. She left it untitled so she could duplicate it and send it to the Order of the Phoenix, the House of Candles and her Mother and Father. First she had decided to ask Draco if he mind she told then.

She knocked on his door. "Draco I really need to ask you something." She said thought the wooden door.

Hastily Draco yanked on his trousers and yelled "just a moment" as he searched for a clean shirt. Mission complete and fully dressed he opened the door. She stood there light from the hall fire making her glow with warmth. Draco felt as if his stomach jump out of his throat and was doing somersaults on the ceiling before re-entering back through his mouth. Gorgeous.

"Hey" He said blushing and flattening his hair.

"Hey. Look I was going to write and tell my parents about, your, err, condition. If that's okay." Hermione said looking at her shoes.

"Sure." Draco said unable to wrench his eyes off her.

"That's not all. I…err…belong to some secrete organisations." Hermione began, she wouldn't have dreamed of telling him this but he had a right to know. After all it seem stupid to try and hide this from the man she would probably spend her life with.

Draco looked up concerned. In his experience organisation especially secrete ones were dangerous. Draco couldn't and would allow danger and his mate to meet. Not regularly and not in secrete.

"Firstly, I belong to the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione said. Draco sat down all his worst fears confirmed. He placed his head in his hands and sighed, how much more dangerous could you get than finding out who were death eaters.

"Secondly, I belong to the House of Candles. Although you probably know of us as 'Death eaters Shadows'." Heard of them obviously he had heard of them. His father was paranoid of them since becoming a death eater and he had scared little Draco shitless by telling him stories of how they killed. Hermione had just found the one secrete organisation that was more dangerous than the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione turned around and lifted up her shirt to reveal her Mark. Draco suddenly felt indescribably torn. He felt it his duty to kill a shadow. He even felt his nails sharpening into the dangerous Veela claws.

However he didn't even move, Hermione was his mate. She was shirtless and he knew he loved her. She turned back holding her shirt in her hands.

"Send it to them" he said meeting her eyes.

She leant down and captured his lips in a kiss. Draco's stomach started to do those flips again as she ran her tongue over his lips he opened his mouth and started to kiss her back. Running he hands though her hair one thing on his mind. Hermione, his Hermione.

**Thanks for reading you are Legends!**


End file.
